philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! TRISTAN MAGALLANO AKA AZUKA KASHIWAGI YUKI. STOP POSTING HOAXES! PUTANG INA MO! 2 - ABS-CBN-2.jpg Tristan Magallano.jpg Weekdays UmaGanda * 4:26 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:27 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: Red Alert (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan, Baguio) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga) *** Panay Sikat (Iloilo) *** The Morning Show (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos) ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) ** 10 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) PrimeTanghali * 11:30 am - Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 3:45 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:30 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila / Pampanga) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog ** TV Patrol Palawan ** TV Patrol Bicol ** TV Patrol Panay ** TV Patrol Negros ** TV Patrol Central Visayas ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas ** TV Patrol Chavacano ** TV Patrol North Mindanao ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao '''Primetime Bida * 6 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:45 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:30 pm - The General's Daughter * 9:15 pm - Sino Ang Maysala? * 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda Late Night * 11 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends * 12 mn - O Shopping / Vote Alert (Friday, Regional) Yes Weekend! Saturdays Morning * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak (Regional) * 6 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7 am - Swak na Swak / Panay Sikat (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - NBA SabaDos * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoons * 12 nn - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene Of the Crime Operatives) * 5:15 pm - Kuha Mo! Primetime * 6 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:15 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 11 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:30 am - O Shopping / Vote Alert (Saturday, Regional) 'Sundays' Morning * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:55 am - The Legend of Korra * 9:15 am - My Hero Academia * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6:15 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Hiwaga Ng Kambat * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 am - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television